Thrax
Biography If Kaz Takagi is the best pilot in the ExoFleet, Thrax is arguably the best pilot in the solar system. A Y-wing pilot, Thrax is without a doubt the best pilot the Neosapiens have in their forces. But his character is such that he is relegated to backwater posts and meaningless assignments. Unlike Phaeton and Draconis, Thrax is neither a backstabber nor is he power hungry. He fights for justice but will not kill needlessly. During the Mercury mission, Kaz and Thrax engaged in a one on one duel. The two were evenly matched in nearly all aspects. While Kaz's Exo-Fighter appears to be faster, Thrax's Y-wing seems to be more maneuverable. In the final analysis, it wasn't flying ability that won the fight for Thrax, it was his cunning. Flying into the light from the sun (and presumably closing his eyes), he blinded Kaz and landed a crippling hit on his engines. After Kaz crashed, Thrax took aim to land a killing a blow, but then disengaged the lock and flew away. Following that battle, Thrax made it to Venus and was placed under General Draconis' command who, upon seeing his flight recorder data from Mercury, demoted him to shuttle duty as punishment for not killing Kaz. Thrax, being who he is, carried out his shuttle duty as assigned, until the ExoFleet made a charge for Vesta on Venus. Draconis promoted Thrax to garrison commander, and gave him special instructions. Thrax was shown an underground storage bunker where several large hydrogen bombs were stored. Draconis instructed him that, should Vesta fall, he was to go there and activate the bombs. A thirty minute timer would start. That would be all the time he would have to get out of a 50km radius. The battle was waged against Draconis by the Venusian resistance. It was the arrival of Able Squad that turned the tide against the Neosapiens. Draconis declared Vesta lost and instructed Thrax to carry out his orders. Thrax processed to the bunker, unknowingly followed by Kaz Takagi. Thrax began the arming sequence for the hydrogen bombs, but at the last moment, decided against it. "I will not destroy just for the sake of destruction." he declared as he destroyed the key and went back to his E-frame. He was confronted by Kaz who recognized Thrax as the pilot who spared him on mercury. "Why did you spare me?" Kaz asked. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Thrax replied. With that Thrax started for his E-frame. "Don't make me fire!" Kaz declared. "No one makes you fire. It's a decision you make for yourself. And you have to live with it." With that, Thrax got into his E-frame, blasted out the top of the dome and flew into orbit. Upon meeting up with Draconis in orbit, he was quickly arrested for disobeying Draconis' orders. Later, when Draconis returned to Earth after the destruction of the Olympus Mons II and ended up being executed, Thrax was given command of a Neosapien destroyer and was later placed under the command of General Shiva during the campaign to retake Venus from the ExoFleet. Thrax was sent to shadow the ExoFleet ships heading toward Earth during that mission, and so Thrax played no part in the Venus mission. During the ExoFleet liberation of Earth, Thrax ordered his soldiers into the forest and to surrender if anything happened to Phaeton. Thrax then went into battle against a squadron of Neo-lords that hd been sent to arrest him. He put up a valiant fight but was defeated and taken to Phaeton City to be executed. Before the execution order could be carried out, the ExoFleet stormed Phaeton City and captured many of the Neosapien loyalists. Following the war, Thrax agreed to aid the ExoFleet in collecting the Neosapien troops that had scattered into remote regions of the planet. He was last seen aiding Able Squad in the Amazon when he was attacked by a genetically altered Medusa. Trivia *His name is based on Thrax, which has several definitions. Category:Neosapian